The new member of Paw Patrol: Napo
by Napo-1
Summary: The Paw Patrol meets a very strange xoloztcincle pup.. He doesn t know anything about his past but he s willing to help his new friends... Leave reviws please, my first work in English :3


**Hello everyone!**

My name is Esteban Rendón Albarrán, originally from Mexico City, (for my friends I´m "Napo") I am a lover of anime, cartoons and old series, and recently I became a fan of the Paw Patrol… It´s my first fic in English! :3

What is the race of my character?

If you have seen the movie "Coco", you will have noticed that Miguel's dog is a Xoloitzcuitle ... hence I base myself to make the character of this story

The xoloitzcuintle is a practically hairless dog breed with an average life between 12-14 years. He is originally from Mexico; it is presented in toy, standard and medium size. He is known for his endemism in that country and his close relationship with the Mexica culture. Their popularity is not very high, commonly because their lack of fur is not pleasant for some people, but for others and especially among xolos breeders, each specimen is very precious and valuable, also due to its immense historical, cultural and biological, and its relative scarcity compared to other races.

Any clarification, doubt or comment, you can leave it in the comment box

 **Disclaimer: Nick owns Paw Patrol and his characters and Spin Master** **Entertaiment, The only character that belongs to me is Napo**

 **Mexico City, September 19 2017**

 **1:16pm**

 **Place: Office Building**

 **It was a quiet afternoon in Mexico City, a few hours ago had made the drill for the 32 years of the earthquake of 7.8 that had hit the same city, many took a joke the simulation, others talked through cell phones, in other words the sense of simulation was very void ... the life in the offices continued with its usual movement, when giving the 1:16 pm, while some were eating or watching their messages, a vibration was felt, then some crystals were they moved, suddenly everything was moving ... the nightmare had begun again...!**

SEISMIC ALERT! SEISMIC WARNING! -The sound of the tremors alarm was heard-

We have to hurry! - Says a stranger-

Keep calm! -Orders the one who seemed to be the boss of the office- Go all to the cube of the stairs ...!, Get off neatly!

 **People heard the screams and sobs ... suddenly several parts of the building began to creak and misfortune came ... everything remained in the darkness...**

You hear me you have to put up! - Says a subject - help is on the way!

I cannot do it! -I told the subject with concern- My strength is leaving me!, I think I'll go to a better place

Please, friend, do not go! - Says pleading - I heard the ambulance! - Scream with more force - we are trapped!

I'm sorry ... I see everything dark -and the subject is lost among the cries of his friend-

Do not go!

 **It was late!, everything was silence and darkness ...**

 **PAW PATROL THE NEWS MEMBER OF TEAM: NAPO**

 _PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol_

 _We'll be there on the double_

 _Whenever there's a problem_

 _'Round Adventure Bay_

 _Ryder and his team of pups_

 _Will come and save the day_

 _Marshall, Rubble, Chase_

 _Rocky, Zuma, Skye_

 _Yeah! They're on the way!_

 _PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol_

 _Whenever you're in trouble_

 _PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol_

 _We'll be there on the double_

 _No job's too big_

 _No pup's too small!_

 _PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!_

 _So here we go_

 _PAW Patrol_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

 _PAW Patrol_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _PAW Patrol!_

 **Chapter I: "Introducing the Paw Patrol"**

 **Adventure Bay**

 **1:20pm**

 **Place: Train station**

 **Paw Patrol: Marshall**

Another day of routine! -says the little Dalmatian fireman- ... until now everything is in order, -his eyes realize that something had fallen near the tracks- ... My God! Something has just come out! - Activate the sirens of your fire truck - Ryder we have an emergency! Something fell from the sky! And it will be crushed by the train!

Understood Marshall ... help is on the way! - You hear the voice of the leader of Paw Patrol - I will warn the engineer!

 **Marshall quickly leaves his fire truck, cautiously approaches the object that was in the tracks, was a puppy that had no hair and was dark, making uses of his strength, crawls the small, and places it in a safe place, machinist stops near the accident, while Marshall begins to examine him with his X-ray screen...**

Apparently, with the fall he had, he hurt his spine -he examines the puppy - it will be better to take him to the hospital! -in that he sees that he starts to babble something...-

 **POV´S the puppy…**

 _There's my head! -He tries to raise his hands but he can not, apparently his head hurts- I feel everything is spinning very fast... -he suddenly realizes something- ...Why is everything with light?, What do I do here?, and the strangest thing is that, I do not remember what happened ... I feel a very nice warmth, am I in the place where the grandparents have told us about the traditions?, will it be paradise...?_

Come on friends! - Someone's voice is heard in a worried tone - you have to take him to the hospital!

You can see that it's serious ... -said another voice- I'll open the way for you to let us pass the traffic! - _I look like he takes something out of the backpack_ \- Arf, Arf, megaphone! , Attention residents of Adventure Bay leave the road clear to take this puppy to the hospital!

A puppy with a megaphone giving traffic orders?, I must stop eating junk food at night!

Do not worry friend! - _I see a Dalmatian dressed like a firefighter trying to reassure me_ \- As soon as we get to the hospital you will feel better

 _-I try to articulate some words with the puppy_ \- I thank you ... Uhg ... can I know who you are?

My name is Marshall, I'm a Paw Patrol member ... -he puts on a gas mask- ... tries to sleep, when you wake up you can ask me more things...

 _Once again, I begin to see everything blurred, surely it is the effect of anesthesia so that I do not bother the wounds that I have ... I just want to know ... where ..._ \- he falls asleep and is transferred to the hospital –

 **Adventure Bay**

 **General Hospital**

 **6:40pm**

 **Intensive care room**

Mmm ... -the stranger begins to wake up-

He woke up! -Says Marshall happily-

E-Where am I? -He tries to get up, but Marshall stops him-

You are in the hospital! -Says the Dalmatian puppy- you had an accident on the train tracks...

The train tracks? -I asked confused- I thought, I was stuck in a building

Of course not friend! - Laugh - You fell from the sky and hit with the tracks, fortunately you only had a slight fracture in the spine

Ahh ... I see! -Looking at the care room- …And where in Mexico City am I?

Mexico City? -Marshall asks with admiration- That's far from here!

Far away? -Starts to get hurt- If this is a joke in bad taste, believe me you would not like to see me angry!

It really is not a joke! -The puppy says scared- You're in Adventure Bay

Aventure Bay?, I do not know that place ... -looking at Marshall- ... I offer you an apology for my behavior

Do not worry, I'm sure you were tense... -you begin to review it- apparently you will not be here for a long time, in two weeks you will be able to recover it

It's great! -I said smiling- by the way, I thank you very much that you have helped me and since today you have my friendship, if I remember correctly ... you were calling ... you were calling ... Marcelino?

Hehehe ... -he laughs- ... It's Marshall!

Well, at least I knew it started with an M...

And what is your name? Ask the Dalmatian

 _I know… I have a name ... but I do not remember it well ... ah ... What do I do?_ \- Start thinking- My name is Napoleón, but my friends call me: "Napo" or "Nap"

Nice to meet you Napo! -It narrows his leg- I hope we are good friends

I say the same Marshall! –Napo says- hey ... can I ask you a favor?

You will say Napo...

Can you bring me a mirror? -Says kindly- is that I want to see how it is

If there is no problem... -you are a mirror-here it is!

Let's see ... - our friend is surprised and exclaims: - Oh my God! I'm a the puppy from Xoloitzcuintle!

Now I see that you do not have hair ... - Marshall says-

It's my race... -Napo says- ...it's not very common that we have a lot of hair, but still I do not see anything wrong

Well Napo... -looking at his necklace- ...I must go back to the Paw Patrol tower, but I will continue visiting you

I understand you Marshall... -he says goodbye- ...I hope to see you here and thank you again for helping me

See you tomorrow!

-The lights in the room are turned off and Napo looks at the hospital window and starts to think- _"I do not know what place this is ... but while I'm sure I'll help Marshall as far as I can, I'll find a way to remember how I get here and find answers ... for now I'll go to sleep_

 **Every day, Marshall would arrive at the hospital to see Napo's recovery, respond to emergency calls and return with him. Two weeks after Napo was discharged, the doctor recommended Napo to use his neck and a pillow for his back for two more weeks, now that he was out of the Hospital, he saw that Marshall was waiting outside with his ambulance…**

We're leaving now?

Of course! -He climbs into the ambulance-

Here we go! -Marshall activates the sirens of the ambulance to go to the Paw Patrol Tower-

 **Then…**

We have arrived! -says the puppy nurse and helps Napo to get down- Welcome to your new home!

It's the most (*Kawaii) I've seen in my entire life! Napo says, while admiring the tower- Did you do it?

 _Kawaii: Japanese word for nice or cool_

No...! -says Marshall- my friend Ryder built it, he is the leader of the Paw Patrol.

Oh! -Napo exclaims- I'd love to meet your Marshall team!

Hello Friend! -Ryder says- Welcome to our base! I'm Ryder!

Nice to meet you, Ryder! -says Napo- I introduce myself I am Napo, I hope we are good friends!

Of course! -says the boy- You can stay as long as you want Napo ... you will surely feel at home

Thanks! -says Xoloitzcuintle- by the way ... What is Paw Patrol?

The Paw Patrol - begins to say Ryder - is a group of puppies that helps all people regardless of the situation they are in ... "for a Paw Patrol, nothing is impossible"

Hey, that phrase is great! -Napo says- and each of the members has different skills?

That's right! -Ryder begins to explain- Chase is a sheepdog, he has always been faithful and very mature ... he has everything to be a policeman and he is also an excellent spy, we also have Skye who dominates the skies with a jet pack, and you know Marshall, he's our best firefighter and team nurse.

At your service! -says Marshall-

If it is what I see... - Napo says- ... if it had not been for you, I would not live to tell you, I owe you my life, Marshall.

Napo… -Marshall says excited- ...it's my duty!

And we also have Zuma, he is an excellent diver and loves to swimming, Rocky is also a lover of everything ecological and finally we have Rubble, a first class builder and a great friend...

Coool! -Napo exclaims in Spanish- ¡Este es el equipo que le gusta al público!

I see that if you were surprised by Napo...! -says Ryder- ...besides them, we have two more friends ... one is called Everest is mountain savior and lives with Jake, we also have Tracker a chihuahua who is in the jungle with Carlos

It's great to have a paisano in the team! -Napo says excited-

When you recover Napo ... -continues Ryder- ... you can join the team, whenever you want

Really really? Ahhhh!, this is the best day of my life!. -He approaches Ryder to lick his face Thank you very much!, Señor Ryder!

Señor Ryder? -Asked both-

Hehe ... -said Napo- It's because I started to have that respect as a leader

Do not worry Napo ... -said the boy- ... if you want you can tell me that

Thank you, -says Napo complacently-

From what I see, you really like anime, -laughs Paw Patrol leader-

I 'm liked the anime, cartoons and… -Napo is sad- Since the earthquake happened I lost part of my memories ... I do not know how I get here or who I am...

Do not worry Napo...! -says Ryder- ... we'll help you find your past -he gives her a hug-

 **That's where the other puppies arrive...**

Look...! -Chace says- ...he's the friend of the train!

I know you... - Napo says - You're the megaphone police dog

Nice to meet you I'm Chase! -says the little shepherd-

Welcome to the tower! -Says Skye- I hope we are good friends!

The same is Skye! -Napo says courteously- I feel at home

And do you like to swim? -Says Zuma-

Of course!

Do you repair things? -Rocky asks-

Not much… -says Napo- I do not even want to repair the toaster.

And you like Apollo the super dog? -Asked Rubble-

I did not even know there was a program from the

 _ **And so the puppies began to know Napo, will the Paw Patrol be able to help Napo?, Napo will join the team ?, Will they discover their past ?, Do not miss the next chapter of this fic!**_

 _ **To be continue…**_


End file.
